


把心纹在袖子上的男孩

by euphorbic, Liuliwuyu



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU - 无能力, AU - 现代, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angry!Erik, Arrogant!Charles, Art Debate, Control Issues, M/M, Sexual Content, Sister Complex, Slow Burn, Tattoo Process, Tattoos, class conflict, 兄妹关系问题, 性描写, 慢热, 控制欲问题, 查尔斯的傲慢, 纹身, 艺术探讨, 艾瑞克的脾气
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorbic/pseuds/euphorbic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liuliwuyu/pseuds/Liuliwuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>查尔斯打赌输给瑞雯，按约定要去纹身。可是他对这门艺术的轻蔑评价却把瑞雯严刻的师父，艾瑞克，牵扯了进来。<br/>文中艾瑞克和瑞雯都是纹身艺术家。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 把心纹在袖子上的男孩

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphorbic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorbic/gifts).
  * A translation of [The boy with the heart on his sleeve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/854311) by [euphorbic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorbic/pseuds/euphorbic). 



> 原著euphorbic的EC无差作品。长篇慢热，我会慢慢翻完。不枉我们千山万水相识一场。

艾瑞克在只有两个员工的小店里看到过各种人，形形色色。毫无疑问，贪图新鲜的大多是瑞雯经手。她常遇见那种一个月来约谈几次，拿到满意的设计，便扔下一百块押金渺无音讯的顾客。过后他们就带着她的图纸，找廉价的小店甚至是未经训练的“手滑滑”们去了。她还总遇到那种什么流行纹什么，过几年后悔又去激光清洗的。

话虽如此，但瑞雯也常常吸引那些最有趣的人，无论是在工作台边还是在铺着硬地板的小画廊里，大学教授、家庭妇女、音乐人……他们或是躺上她的工作台，或是不自觉地把想法倾诉给她。她是他从未想要的那种，讨喜又聒噪的小徒弟，大概也是他工作室能撑到今天的唯一原因。

对比而言，艾瑞克的顾客奇妙地混合了有钱的文青、潜在犯罪分子和资深跨国收藏家。艾瑞克的性格妨碍他招徕生意。只有那些喜欢他臭脾气，嘲讽脸，和做起艺术来一本正经的态度的人才会光顾。

“我要买这个。”瑞雯笑着拿起手机。她面前摆着《墨》杂志，正翻到荧光颜料的广告页。“买了以后你给我在后腰上纹一个‘tramp’。就要图章效果，Helvetica字体，全部大写的那种。平常完全隐形，只有我在那些恶俗酒吧里跳舞时，黑光灯下才能显出来。”

“果然是最配恶俗纹身的场景。”艾瑞克评价道，有点忍俊不禁。既然如此，他决定趁机把重磅消息告诉瑞雯。“你把日程排出来，我想你出师纹也该截稿了。”

瑞雯正在圆凳上打转，闻言骤停，平日里漂亮的嘴唇张阖几次，才道，“艾瑞克，你没有开玩笑吧？”

他点点头，依然忙着重新组装手里的纹身机。他有点痴迷于调试自己的几台机器。瑞雯愿意以身试他的改装针，这样的人为数不多。他也可以拿猪皮来试，但到底不喜欢碰那种东西。至少在这点上他的母亲还是可以为他感到骄傲的。

“你决定好纹哪里了？”瑞雯吃惊地问，手机已经掉在杂志上。

艾瑞克嗯了一声，手里没停。“我空皮还有很多，你自己来挑最能衬托骨骼肌肉自然线条的位置。我忙完这个就脱衣服让你观察。”

瑞雯咧嘴一乐，刚要发言取笑，便听见一楼与二楼工作室之间的门打开了。一阵风夹杂着雨水的味道沿着楼梯，穿过敞开着大门的画廊，涌进里间来。瑞雯坐在工作台边上，与画廊的等侯区是之间是互不可见的。艾瑞克靠在柜子边上，则正可以直视略显狭长的走廊。

清风掀开画廊与工作区之间的日式布帘，现出踏风来人。他个子不高，风尘仆仆：裁剪得体的羊毛西装在肘部和膝部有些褶皱，两颊微微带着红色胡茬，低调的大牌挎包随便挂在身上。生动整齐的眉毛下面生着一双蓝色的利眼。

一照面，艾瑞克把来人当作了按计划明天要来采访和拍照的记者。但是他西装太过得体，而通知说采访比较随意——况且他长得也不像是个“安琪儿•萨尔瓦多”。所以这猜测不成立。假如他是来做咨询的，艾瑞克倒不介意抽空接待一下。

男人的唇角眉梢似乎生来带着笑意。而且他直视着艾瑞克的冷脸，居然完全没有害怕的表现，这勾起了艾瑞克些许好奇。他操着一口标准的英音问道：“抱歉，请问瑞雯在么？”

瑞雯总是遇到那些贪图新鲜的顾客，但比较有趣的人找的也是她。这个男人似乎有一种特质，让艾瑞克因他并非来找自己而感到有些不快。

艾瑞克点点头，转身招呼正在摆弄手机的瑞雯，“找你的。” 

被打扰的瑞雯呼了一口气，放下手机和杂志，嘀咕着自己还有两个小时的档期。她叹惜着，归拢起披散在她蓝彩肩膀上的金发，穿过日式门帘从工作间走进了画廊。

突然响起一阵意料之外的惊喜尖叫。艾瑞克的手很稳，机器既没有脱手也没有拿错——他的手是抖也没抖的。但再回眼去看瑞雯热情袭击下的男人时，他的眉头却皱了起来。

瑞雯开朗粘人的性格是她吸引众多顾客的原因之一，恐怕也是她顾客麻烦多的原因。不过像来人这样抱起瑞雯转上几圈的，艾瑞克还是头一次见到。两个人上气不接下气的笑声为他平静的工作室凭添了几分奇趣。

“天呀天呀，”瑞雯惊叹道，声音因为兴奋凭空高出几个八度，“查尔斯，你怎么来啦？你是刚下飞机吧？”

查尔斯笑着把瑞雯放回地面，“我来参加一个遗传学的研讨会。而且我确实是刚到。观察力很敏锐嘛，小姑娘。”

艾瑞克瞅着这对快活的人儿。他见过瑞雯男友的照片，所以不知道眼前的这位是谁。虽然瑞雯提起过一位在大学里当教授的兄长，但来者的面貌又与她毫不相像。艾瑞克拎起装酒精的喷壶，开始给机器消毒。

“你来得正好，”她笑着说，亲密地拉着男人的手招呼艾瑞克，“艾瑞克说我可以准备出师纹啦!”

查尔斯眼里笑意未消，“原来您是就是艾瑞克。舍妹蒙您照顾周全，我心中十分感激。”

艾瑞克耸耸一侧的肩膀，没有说话。至少现在谜底揭开了，来人果然是瑞雯的兄长。他把机器放在一边，走到门口，掀起门帘，不大情愿地加入了两人。

查尔斯从瑞雯处抽手伸向艾瑞克，神色自如，似乎并没有被艾瑞克那让人望而生畏的脸色、身高与职业所困扰。后者盯着那只手犹豫了瞬间，潦草地接受了。查尔斯没受影响，手部的力量依旧恰到好处。

“艾瑞克•兰瑟。”

“查尔斯•泽维尔。”瑞雯的兄长答道。

“查尔斯•泽维尔 _教授_ ，”瑞雯笑称，“请允许我向你介绍艾瑞克•‘magneto’•兰瑟。”

“Magneto？磁电机？”查尔斯问，好奇地把脑袋偏向一边，“您怎么得来这么一个别号？”

艾瑞克耸耸肩，没说话，心知瑞雯会帮他解释。她果然没有让人失望。

“很多年前，他在弗罗里达州参加大型展会的时候，”她狡黠地笑道，与查尔斯说话就改挽着艾瑞克的胳膊，“赶上好大一场雷雨，把配电室的变压箱劈炸了。他房间就在隔壁，酒店停电，带的蓄电池也不怎么全都不能用了。他只好拿了一个脚踏式的永磁铁发电机给手头的设备供电。反正当时活动很大，故事也传得神乎其神的。”

“原来是电磁脉冲。”查尔斯微笑道，艾瑞克怀疑瑞雯的哥哥是不是只有这一个表情，“真有趣，你是怎么办到的？”

瑞雯摊摊手。艾瑞克清淡地说：“我还算手巧。”

瑞雯赞同地猛点头，似乎还在冲她哥哥挤眉弄眼：“艾瑞克的手可是业内出名的稳，他有空还徒手给车拉腰线呢。”

尽管艾瑞克觉得他并不懂拉线是什么意思，查尔斯还是饶有兴致跟着点头，“那你这个学业里程碑是怎么回事呢？是叫做出师纹样吧？”

瑞雯咧着嘴一路小跑到帘子后面，“我把平板拿来，马上给你看！”

艾瑞克不想留下解说，于是岔开话题问查尔斯喝什么咖啡。

“咖啡？我不喝。”查尔斯轻笑道，“你有茶没有？”

艾瑞克闻言一愣。他实在不能想象人不喝咖啡是什么样子，不过这不能阻止他以买饮料为借口行暂时躲避兄妹俩之实。“要茶是吧？”他以光着的一只脚为轴，转身脚朝靴子走去，顺手拎起瑞雯的花雨伞，下楼时还没有忘记把门关上。

\----

等瑞雯拿了平板和触屏笔出来，查尔斯还盯着门没有回过神。她边示意小画廊墙边厚重的四脚沙发，边问：“艾瑞克人呢？”

查尔斯走过去，倒在饱满的红色坐垫上。沙发翻新得很漂亮，框架暗雅，坐垫挺括。他暗自揣度这古董怕是花了店里一大笔钱，不知道瑞雯和艾瑞克有没有在上面打过瞌睡。瑞雯很快也走过来。兄妹两个一向很亲密，她只差没坐在查尔斯身上。

“他说要买咖啡什么的。”

瑞雯好奇地挑起一条眉毛，“以往这可是我的活。对了，你要不要吃点东西？我们小冰箱里全都是艾瑞克买的水果和蔬菜，应该还有鹰嘴豆酱。”

查尔斯摇头不要。他是有点饿，但却更在意艾瑞克带刺的沉默。“你师父挺有个性。他是平时也这么难打交道，还是我不小心坏了纹身店里的规矩？”

“哦，”瑞雯安慰道，“他对陌生人和意外事件是有点那个。我是他的第一道防线。接触新人让他既疲乏又烦躁，等你们彼此熟悉就好了。”

“他也是这样对待客人的吗？”查尔斯怀疑道，很不理解服务态度这么差的人是怎么开店的。不过纹身师听起来很有几分硬气，兴许把人当成活画布顾客也能接受。

瑞雯摇摇头，低头摆弄着平板。她用吊带衫的蕾丝边把屏幕擦干净，浏览起自己作品的文档。“没有，能好一些。他知道顾客想要什么。自制力问题。他心思难捉摸。”

“他同意你把出师纹刺在他身上？”查尔斯问道，想要把话题转向他一年多未见的瑞雯。“那你过去这…两年？…的进步一定是相当大。”

“那当然，”瑞雯不客气地说，“两三个月前艾瑞克就通知我开始设计了。虽然纹在别人身上也要费脑筋，但纹在他身上我自然更是左思右想的。毕竟没人愿意带我的时候是他收留了我，然后又一直帮助我艺术上的成长。”

“我也说要收留你的，”查尔斯反驳说，“你不愿意嘛。”

“是，跟你哪还有个期限？”她打开想要的图片，“说实话，我可能还要做些更改，因为我还没决定好要纹在哪里。”

瑞雯打开的文件与查尔斯想象中的纹身很不同，好象是一幅扫描过的水彩画，颜色层层叠叠，几乎没有黑线。

写实的心脏图案正中有一股朦胧的雾气盘旋而出，由聚拢向一侧飘散，渐渐显现出巨龙上身的剪影。龙有双头，其中一个单眼被独角兽的断角所贯穿，似在怒吼或悲鸣；另一个从口中喷出浓烟，与雾气混合在一起，直到再分不出烟与雾的界限。查尔斯的印象是仿佛心脏召唤了巨龙，又仿佛巨龙召唤了心脏。

设计与瑞雯平日里惯用的几何图案很不同，瑰丽又隐秘。他从这幅作品看到了美、技巧和瑞雯眼中师父的魂。诚然，查尔斯从一开始就注意到了男人的外貌：他的长相比起时尚界和娱乐界的名流也不逊色，在俄勒冈州一眼望去全是大胡子的波特兰市更是十分引人瞩目。平日里这样的外貌是能够吸引查尔斯的。但是瑞雯的作品，她对艾瑞克的描绘，却使他的形象如此丰满，以至于查尔斯竟有些不忍看。

“按布局最合适的地方应当是从胸口到肩膀这一带，不过这样面积就非常大了。”瑞雯叹息道，并没有注意到查尔斯的难堪，“我得仔细考虑占地大小。他才三十三，还有好多时间来慢慢积攒身上的作品。

查尔斯只是盯着图案。瑞雯创造出的奇美让他心里发紧。“瑞雯，这跟你平时的风格完全不同。”

她点点头，凑得更近了，“这是我趁艾瑞克工作设计的。偶尔赶上顾客不介意的话，我们干活同时会烧一点香。灵感就是这么来的。也许是因为他每天早晨在里屋冥想时也用香的关系，艾瑞会随着味道放松下来。”瑞雯用笔点着屏幕，沉思道，“不过，他可能不喜欢这个。我的设计借鉴他个人经历太多了。”

“龙与独角是象征意义很沉重的意向，”查尔斯思索道，用手臂环住了她的蓝色肩膀。他不太想承认她的作品对他而言有多动人，所以变着方法来提意见，“你确定要用它们吗？会不会太俗气了。”

“它们的确是又沉重又俗气，”瑞雯附和道，“这我同意。不过我认为俗有俗道理。为什么我要拒绝使用适合艾瑞克的图案呢？难道只是因为别人拿它们来避邪和耍酷吗？没道理因为名字是‘查尔斯’的人很多就改名不叫‘查尔斯’。”

\----

艾瑞克在楼梯上就听见瑞雯开朗的笑声和她哥哥附和的呵呵。他纸托上放着四个杯子，嘴里叼着一袋松糕，开门时手里还攥着瑞雯湿淋淋的折叠伞。他试了几次总算打开了门，进屋立刻就把雨伞摔到了租房带的大瓷瓶里。金属伞尖砸在瓶底上发出磬一样的响声。

他用鞋跟踩掉一只靴子，又脚趾头拔掉第二只。虽然他喜欢光脚踩在实木地板上的感觉，但是并没有脱掉袜子，而是无视了坐在他垃圾箱里淘来的沙发上的兄妹俩，径直走到了画廊里工厂式样的宽大窗台边上，把松糕和饮料都放了下来。

他把瑞雯的小杯加浓卡布奇诺放在左边，他自己的美式咖啡放在右边，查尔斯的印度碎红茶放在中间。因为咖啡店是全素的，第四个杯子里配茶用的是杏仁奶。自然，三个松糕都不含动物成分。因为他没有问瑞雯查尔斯的忌口，也全是低敏口味。他和瑞雯不是素食主义者，但是都很喜欢咖啡店的食物和店主们。他和瑞雯甚至还合作设计了店主两个人结婚时纹在手上的戒指图案。

艾瑞克知道瑞雯正在对他说话，但他只是注意力集中把装松糕的纸袋压平，以便把松糕放在上面。如果话很重要，她自会重复。一打开美式咖啡的盖子，蒸汽夹杂着香味扑面而来，水汽蒸腾模糊了旁边的窗子，直到他把杯子拿走凑到嘴边。他啜着热咖啡，望着窗户与隔壁房屋之间落下的雨水。

艾瑞克喜欢下雨，这能驱散他常有的烦躁。雨是云冥想。偶尔他也会考虑把店搬到终年雨水不断的西雅图，但是他确信这会给瑞雯和她做研究员的男朋友造成麻烦。波特兰一年累计九个月的雨天目前来说还可以。

“哪个是我的？”走到他身侧的瑞雯问道。

“泡沫杯那个。”艾瑞克简炼回答。他又指了指那个小的杯子，“杏仁奶，配茶喝。”

瑞雯转过身招来她的哥哥。查尔斯一站到他们中间，艾瑞克就意识到他本该调动杯子的顺序，因为现在的安排使他与这位教授的肩膀都贴在了一起。艾瑞克忍。

“谢谢你的茶水招待，”查尔斯微笑着往杯子里加奶。“还有奶和……松糕？”

艾瑞克听出他疑问的语气，耸肩答道：“我没打算吃两个。”

“瑞雯刚刚向我了展示她最新的作品集。”查尔斯接着说，“我觉得她跟着你这两年取得的进步比在美院那几年还要多。”

“她不是个学术派，”艾瑞克回答，不情愿地解释道，“特权阶级花大价钱在美院要的是学习怎么说话更显得深奥，满足自己虚荣心，还有深入探讨‘由银版相片上灰尘所引发的存在感危机’一类问题。瑞雯的风格更受益于靠收入和顾客积累来衡量的实际工作。”

“反正她已经知道那些小资的把戏了。”查尔斯轻笑道，但幽默中的一丝锋利暴露了他所受到的冒犯。艾瑞克的话并非为了斗气才说，不过讲到一半他就意识到难免会有误伤。

查尔斯抿了一口茶，转向瑞雯，另起话题，“你在这里两年了我才见到艾瑞克，这可太遗憾了。”

瑞雯不怎么优雅地啧了一声，引得艾瑞克越过查尔斯看向她。“得了吧，我退学之后一年你都没怎么跟我说话。还是六个月前你打赌输了之后才又跟我热络起来的。”

“打赌？”艾瑞克一不留神脱口问道。他其实并不想知道问题的答案。在他身旁，查尔斯不自在地动了动，开始没完没了地喝起了挡脸茶。

“赌我能不能一整年，”瑞雯笑脸上的得意只比怨念略多，“不碰我的信托基金。如果他赢了，我就放弃纹身事业。我赢了，他要来纹身。”

“你是来纹身的。”艾瑞克毫无表情地陈述。他平铺直叙的语气可以是厌恶的前奏，自然也可以是气愤的铺垫。因为打赌在身上留下永久的印记是一码事，阻止他人追求幸福那就是另一码事了。特别在这个“他人”对他来说很重要，是他罩着的人——即瑞雯的时候。

查尔斯不晓得他那一摇头的轻声否认显得多么漫不经心。“不，我是来波特兰参加研讨会的。来工作室是为了拜访我的妹妹，还有恳请她良心发现。打赌输掉这种纹身理由太差了。”

“对。”瑞雯的怨念猛地涌了上来。“可惜我们已经谈过了，查尔斯。你不能只有赢了才说话算话。事情不是这么办的。”

艾瑞克转身看了瑞雯一会。她表情疑惑地回视艾瑞克，眼看着他退后一步仔细审视起自己的兄长。

有眼所见，泽维尔教授是一个傲慢的人；他也是一个讲究的人：他得体的西装、乱而有形的头发，与他弃电脑包而用挎包的选择，都表达出同样的意思；在此之上他还有一丝旧时代的习气：他意外宽厚的手上是带着书茧和墨水痕迹的手指，诉说着主人对钢笔的偏爱。

“看来您对墨的痕迹并不陌生，泽维尔博士。”艾瑞克在兄妹两个或多或少的诧异目光中拉住了查尔斯的右手，把它抬到面前近距离观察。这只手整体偏软，与瑞雯的冷手不同，很暖，同之前握手时显示出的一样有力——可惜长在一个混蛋的身上，否则艾瑞克喜欢干练的手。“当年我还是个拿醉鬼练手的‘滑滑’的时候，遇到过不少打赌失策的人。”

“而我正是希望避免她沦落到你的境地。”查尔起斯回答。也许他已经尽力避免听起来像是个高贵冷艳的王八蛋，但还是掩盖不住。

瑞雯一噎，对着查尔斯的皮鞋就踢过去，留下了一道明显的擦痕。这个你丫快闭嘴的提示给得实在毫无微妙可言。

艾瑞克怒极反笑地撇着下巴，棱角分明的颌骨喀啦作响。他抓着查尔斯的手故意一紧，虽然还算不上痛，但已经很不舒服。“瑞雯并不需要人来拯救她，但是我愿意让她免受给赌徒纹身的侮辱——这活我接。”

他放开了查尔斯的手，端着咖啡，朝枕木累成的隔断墙走去。墙上开口处立着日程薄。他拿起来旋身回望兄妹俩，不言自明地举了举本子示意。“周五下午已经给《墨感》清过场，快来给我们教授在后面加一次咨询。收费照常。”

本子落下的闷响如宿命一样在旧工厂空旷的墙壁间回荡，艾瑞克离去的脚步踩在地板上却没有声音。

\----

查尔斯抽空回宾馆小憩一会儿，简单的吃饭换洗以后，乘的士来到了人文风气浓厚的霍阿区，在做意大利菜的素食餐馆“波塔贝罗里”与瑞雯碰面小酌。瑞雯因为餐厅供奉的天才调酒师而常常光顾，对这里邋遢的服务和没有肉的食物却敬谢不敏。她说连自己臭脾气的老板也会为了喝酒到这家店来。

查尔斯不太确定要怎么定位艾瑞克，还有他外貌对自己的强烈吸引。艾瑞克的面目英俊，是一支移动中的简洁交响。虽然查尔斯很感激他对瑞雯的雇用，他对她愚蠢职业的纵容又让查尔斯感到不快。查尔斯觉得瑞雯适合在绘画领域工作，该有名作能在纽约惠特尼甚至更高规格的博物馆里展出。纹身是不能带她进驻那些大雅之堂的。

查尔斯早已决定要讨厌瑞雯的师父，所以不论艾瑞克长相好坏，都本没有什么可犹豫的。更有甚者，这个混蛋还挑战了查尔斯对瑞雯的了解。查尔斯认识瑞雯比任何人都早：艾瑞克才认识她多久？两年？他那自以为是的样子真是让人忍无可忍。

可是，瑞雯挣扎的巨龙图案中似乎有什么东西，在刻进艾瑞克的皮肤前，先刻进了查尔斯的眼睛。在出租车里，每当他一闭眼，就仿佛看到了烟尘与迷雾中隐约的龙形。

当查尔斯冒小雨走进餐厅，瑞雯与男友汉克已经坐在了吧台边上。他边走边观察青年的侧脸和他的肢体语言。汉克脸上轻微的红晕说明他们至少早到了半个小时。

查尔斯心底为瑞雯的狡猾喝彩：很明显，她决定见兄长之前先用酒精给汉克打气。既然他们父母都已经不在了，查尔斯就成了汉克唯一需要讨好的家属。当然，即使他们的父母还活着，查尔斯依然要保留对瑞雯伴侣的否决权。

离得很远，查尔斯就看出年轻人厚重的黑边全框眼镜并不是具有讽刺意味的潮品，而是一位不善交际的科研人员的诚实徽章。

瑞雯看见查尔斯就推开椅子起身相迎。这次她显然并没有被惊到，但热情不减。她兴奋地喊着哥哥的名字向他跑来。查尔斯刚刚把手臂张开，就被她撞进了怀里。她拥抱之热情差点把查尔斯扑倒。

他踉跄一步，搂住了她，大笑着在她的圆脸蛋上亲了一口。瑞雯的脸是她身上为数不多没有职业痕迹的地方之一。他们抱着彼此，亲密的把头靠在一起。

“我发誓，”查尔斯在她耳边喃喃道，“我再也不会这么长久都不来看你了。再也不会了。我真是个混蛋。”

瑞雯在他脸上狠狠地回亲了一口。“查尔斯，你一直都这么讨厌。不过要是胆敢再犯——还有，你对汉克客气一点，不然我就让艾瑞克把“小公主真可爱’刺在你脑门上。”

“一言为定。”他小声回答，他拖拖拉拉地放开了她，一只手始终挽着她的胳膊。

他们分开时汉克正紧张地冲他们微笑，但至少还有点交际常识，知道起身与查尔斯握手。“嗨，我是汉克。瑞雯常常跟我讲起你。”

“那我可真是太丢脸了。”查尔斯玩笑道：“希望你比她老板更喜欢我。”他坚定地握了握汉克的手。汉克用力很轻，但是把手掌都伸过来了，也没有很快就放手。

汉克的脸更红了，笑容里也带上了歉意。“哦，是，瑞雯说过艾瑞克有时不好相处。我还没有跟他见过面。瑞雯说她要庇护我到更坚强的时候。”

查尔斯有礼貌地笑了笑。三个人于是回到吧台边上。人很多，但不至于拥挤得让人讨厌。他观察着各人手里的饮料：汉克喝的是本地产啤酒，瑞雯的鸡尾酒因为化开的冰块有些稀薄。

瑞雯成功吸引了酒保的注意，给查尔斯点了一杯裸麦威士忌。他听到以后做了个鬼脸，瑞雯只是嘲笑道：“查尔斯，你人在北美，应该喝点当地的威士忌，否则架子也太大了。”

跟查尔斯裸麦一起来的还有点心。等餐时查尔斯已经得知汉克是俄勒冈州立大学的博士后，还有另一个快要完成的博士学位。先拿到的是物理专业的，化学工程还在读。他的教育经历和研究内容都非常值得一提，但是闲谈起来却干巴巴的无聊。查尔斯边喝第二杯边引着汉克谈起了他的实验，他的话这才让吸引了查尔斯的全部注意。

等喝到第三杯的时候，汉克十分害羞承认已经有好几个科技公司都向他伸出了橄榄枝，但是他还没决定是否离开学术界。

查尔斯有同感。“尽管学术界的竞争激烈、派系林立，但我发现很多人在这种环境下发展得最好。比如我，就很喜欢看竞争对手耍些言语上的小把戏。”

汉克对自己的瓶口夸张地皱了一会眉头，好半天才回话，而且说话时非常紧张，几乎不敢抬眼看人：“其实，我比较不不喜欢的就是大学里这一点，我还是希望环境能友好一点。我是说，我很喜欢学校里能自由地研究和发表我自己喜欢的课题，但是也许企业里人心更齐些。”

“在企业里你哪还有发表论文的动力。”查尔斯不屑一顾地哼声说，“那就是你意志消亡，任人摆布的开始。听我的，汉克，永远不要离开学术界，否则你一定会后悔。”

“我不太确定。”汉克低声说，回避地盯着自己的啤酒。他用指甲划着瓶口的锡箔纸。“我本来就比较喜欢发表论文，可以趁机收获很多不同意见。”

“别听查尔斯胡说，”瑞雯微笑道，悄悄用胳膊搂住了汉克。“他自己从来都没离开过学术界，对外面世界哪里就这么清楚了？”

看向瑞雯的汉克，眼里又重新有了少许光彩。查尔斯目睹了汉克秀恩爱，感到非常不适。

“那，汉克，”查尔斯说，终于打断了小情侣们的深情对视，“我还没听说你们是怎么相遇的呢？瑞雯说你们是在一个咖啡店里碰到的。”

“噢，没错，确实是这样的。是在科瓦利斯的大学城里。”刚刚汉克还有些沮丧，回忆起这件事他简直精神焕发起来。“当时瑞雯在我前面排队，点的是小杯双浓全脂卡布奇诺。我一直在后面傻盯着她说话。结果她付钱的时候正好缺了一个两毛五的硬币，我就把我的给她了。”

瑞雯发出一阵银铃般的笑声，道：“你跟本没有把硬币递给我！你是直接冲着服务生扔过去的！然后他买单正好差了两毛五，所以很明显是喜欢我嘛。”

查尔斯对着傻笑的瑞雯和脸红的汉克直摇头。“下次我跟人搭讪会记得这招的。”汉克不好意思得脸更红了。

汉克从座位上滑下来时脸色仍旧红红的。他尴尬地指着洗手间的方向，低头到：“我马上就回来。”

汉克离开的脚步有点摇摇晃晃。他刚走出耳力所及的范围，考虑到噪音的强度没有多远，查尔斯就脸色平静的转向了瑞雯。瑞雯回望着他，棕色的眼睛里带着嘲讽的神气。

“我真是等不及要听听你对汉克的想法了。”她拉长声音道。

“我挺喜欢他的，”查尔斯挑眉说。“事实上，我认为你们两个的结合会制造出远超凡人的人类幼崽。他的智商，加上你的敏锐和美貌。完美。”

瑞雯缩着下巴皱起眉头抬眼看他：“现在我更等不及你的‘但是’了。”

“但你还是别嫁给他吧，”查尔斯耸肩到，“我可不希望将来我的侄子侄女们都继承他这个紧张兮兮的毛病。”

“查尔斯，”瑞雯小声说，尽管她的表情已经被愤怒所扭曲。“你又开始学莎伦说话了。我以为妈死以后我就再不用听这种屁话。”

这番比较听得查尔斯血冷，他控制自己才没让怒气显露在脸上。回答来得敏捷、平静而冷酷：“如果你这么不喜欢我学莎伦说话，那我不知道你为什么要约会一个她的翻版。他人勉强还可以，但是我不能把你交给一个喝了酒才有勇气面对我的人。你能再找好的。”

瑞雯难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，绕虹膜一圈都露出了眼白。“啤酒是我的主意！天啊，查尔斯，是你不打招呼就上门，让别人推掉所有日程从南边科瓦利斯开那么远的车来看你!”

“又不是我让他来的，”查尔斯无所谓的回答。他知道自己不对，但事关面子，他现在可是很愿意牺牲的。

“他想来见你！”瑞雯欺身道，“天啊，你为什么总是这个样子？你知道你问题在哪里吗？你飘得太高，忘了跨下是达利画的细腿马了。“

“我飘得高，”查尔斯反驳道，“所以看事情清楚。我只是把我高处的远见与你们这些人分享一下罢了。”

“你知道我想说什么？”

“可以预见。”查尔斯冷脸回答。他觉得如果瑞雯再往这边靠，他们两个人为了保持视线接触都要对眼了。他能闻到她的洗发水的味道，感觉到她呼在他脸上的热气。

“我不在乎你是怎么想的。”

“所以你才来问我。”查尔斯摇着头往椅背上一靠，笑嘻嘻地摆出举手投降的姿势。“好了，我建议我们理智一点。我在这里只有几天，不想把时间花在跟你吵架上。”

“哦，你当然不想了。因为问题是我不够理智，而不是你这屈尊降贵的混蛋！”有那么一会儿，瑞雯半站了起来，把戾气直带到他身边很近的地方，气氛紧张得一触即发。几个客人在旁边偷看他们，他们两个人的组合一定很特别：查尔斯穿着羊绒开衫和卡其布，瑞雯五颜六色的背心露出她肩头蓝色的蛇形团花。

最终，是瑞雯先摇头让步，沉重地坐回了到椅子上。她坐在那里又摇了摇头，把手包放在腿上翻找起来。她从最下面找出一张折起的纸，拍在查尔斯的第三杯威士忌旁边。

“这是艾瑞克的收费表。”她解释到，“他起价一个小时两百美元，最短两个小时起订，出了稿子以后可以拿钱买下原件。”

查尔斯叹了口气。他是希望换个话题，可不想改谈这个。他把纸拿起来展开，读到一半的时候汉克回来了。查尔斯注意到他坐下之前爱惜地握了握瑞雯的手。他只装作没看见。

“你明天是做完报告以后过来吧？”瑞雯问道，自在地翻过掌心，用指尖在汉克的手腕内侧画圈。

“看来是的。”他折起纸掖在后兜里。他希望自己从来没跟瑞雯打过这个赌，不过自己至少为她的独立提供了动力。查尔斯好奇两个小时纹出的图案有多大，要在哪里才最不起眼。

“噢，”汉克说，“你要去看明天的杂志摄影吗？瑞雯已经为这件事操心一个星期了。她觉得艾瑞克意识中有趣的采访都带有些冲突性质。”

这是查尔斯听过的最粉饰太平的评价了，他接道：“他还不怎么爱说话。”

“不，汉克，”瑞雯道，“查尔斯是采访之后来找艾瑞克做咨询的。而且，事实上——”瑞雯盖过了汉克突然被啤酒呛到的声音，继续说：“——我觉得我有一个杂志社会喜欢的主意。这会免去我很多唠叨艾瑞克的麻烦。”

\----

眼睑之内，艾瑞克的世界是昏暗的。只有一丝几乎难以察觉的红色，昭示着从工作室的几扇大窗户外散射进来的阳光。他用鼻子缓慢地深呼吸：尽管这个下午他们并没有点香，但年多日久，那味道已经熏进了房子，缭绕不去。雨水打在旧工厂的红砖墙上，气息与香料纠缠在一起。

瑞雯的手在艾瑞克温暖的皮肤上，微凉。他喜欢这个感觉。他们两个人之间始终潜伏着一种原始的吸引，但仅止于肢体触碰间的渴望。遥想他们都还单身时，抑郁的他和年轻的她曾在一个喝得酩酊大醉的逾越节晚上遵从了这种肢体间的吸引。事件没有下文，也不会有下文：他们的工作关系才是最重要的。但艾瑞克仍然喜欢她用酒精涂抹他左侧前胸与臂膀时，手指冰冷的触觉。

艾瑞克睁开眼，正看到杂志社的摄影师在拍个不停，抓取他严肃的脸和瑞雯沉思的笑容。瑞雯不需要什么指导，她知道自己该干什么。睁眼闭眼也不影响艾瑞克回答问题或者与撰稿的女记者深谈。

杂志主题是纹身背后的故事，而非单纯的图案本身。但与其它纹身杂志大同小异，一样有如今必备的艺术家专访栏目。艾瑞克知道曝光率会对生意有好处。瑞雯则认为让他裸身出镜会对生意有好处。从摄影师积极的态度看来，也许这对他的性生活也会有些好处。

以出师纹作专题是瑞雯的主意。杂志从没有报道过这类故事，所以在与主编短暂的通话后，采访者很高兴地抛弃了原有主题，转而把焦点放在了师徒关系上。艾瑞克一开始觉得这个变动有些别扭，但是在瑞雯帮助下慢慢地进入了状态。

“艾瑞克，”记者安琪儿问道，“这件作品对瑞雯的影响是很深远的。她已经说过，不论是从她的艺术生命还是与你的友谊而言，这都是她迄今为止最重要的作品。那么这个纹身对你的影响如何呢？”

艾瑞克想要耸肩，但是还惦记着正在他身上画底稿的瑞雯。他不紧不慢地思索了一番才作答：“从某种层面上来说，这是我们彼此的出师纹。瑞雯在她的领域里从学徒跨越到了积累经验的阶段，而我作为导师也是如此。之前我没收过徒弟，我本人也没有当过学徒。”

他得意地笑了，照相机的快门也随之响个不停。“还有，瑞雯算是占了我的风水宝地：纹了这个以后，我的前胸和左手臂就基本都盖满了。”

安琪儿被这务实的观点逗得咯咯笑了起来。“提到盖东西，我们刚到的时候很惊讶你几乎一点彩都没露，为什么呢？”

“冷，”艾瑞克面无表情地回答。

瑞雯大笑着放下他肩膀上的手术笔，道：“大家总是问艾瑞克他为什么穿长袖。他是一个不爱张扬的人，他的私人画廊自然也是如此。”

“哦不，这真是完美，安琪儿。”摄影师突然乐了，他正在拍摄瑞雯画在艾瑞克上臂的心脏草稿。

安琪儿挑起一只秀眉问：“噢？怎么？”

艾瑞克目不斜视，越过记者，看向书架下方长柜里专用碟子上摆放的香。他觉得他自己听到了工作室门开的声音，不过他正坐在自己的转椅上，看不到入口方向。

瑞雯注意到艾瑞克的出神，再次把手停在他的胸口上。“什么完美呀？”

“你。”摄影师友善地笑道，表达出诚恳的愉悦之情。他对着瑞雯放在艾瑞克宽阔胸膛上的手又拍了几张照片。“为什么兰瑟先生要穿能遮住手臂的衣服，答案就在这里。俗话说‘天真质朴，见袖知心’，你把心放在他的纹袖上了。”

“什么？”瑞雯偏头盯着艾瑞克的左臂。艾瑞克的前臂从手腕到肘部以上已经覆盖满了纹身，她正在描绘的作品把已有的图案与他上半身连接起来。“天啊，我还没发现呢！真是无意之中出精彩。”

“出彩是我们家的传统。”

四个人都转向瑞雯的哥哥。艾瑞克以外的几位全然没有察觉到他进门。而艾瑞克虽然听到有人开门，但查尔斯来得提前他预期很多，特别是在瑞雯明确地说过她哥哥在私人场合常常严重迟到以后。

“瑞雯，”艾瑞克干巴巴说，“你不是领养的吗？”

瑞雯夸张地皱起脸，收起画笔，嗤笑道：“艾瑞克，啧啧，别激动。”接着她转头面向查尔斯，调皮地眨眼笑了。“倒不是说你说得不对。”

艾瑞克不动声色地看着他们两个鬼鬼崇崇地互相傻笑。不知为何，他们之间的熟络惹他讨厌。目前为止， _瑞雯的哥哥_ 惹他讨厌。假如艾瑞克是个一般的老好人，他也许会试图找到他们的共同点，尽量保证和平。可惜艾瑞克早就不指望做个老好人了。

安琪儿吧她的注意力从艾瑞克转向了查尔斯。“所以你是瑞雯的哥哥喽？你身上有她的作品吗？”

兄妹之间涌动的尴尬重新娱乐了艾瑞克。他没有说话，满足于安静地欣赏别人家即将上演的家庭危机。

兄妹俩个都一边给对方使眼色，一边摇了摇头。很明显两人表达的意思各有不同：瑞雯边摇头边紧盯着查尔斯，毫无疑问是让他闭嘴莫接这个话题。但是查尔斯摇头时却转向了安琪儿，动作大概表示她应当把这理解为一个不能引用刊登的“不”。

不幸的是，《墨感》是众多潮人杂志中比较正面的一个；安琪儿并没有在这个难堪的话题上纠缠。“不过你确实是瑞雯的哥哥吧？她没有你的口音。”

“哦，是的。”查尔斯微笑道，“我在英格兰渡过了我童年。我们父母搬回美国之后领养的瑞雯。”

“你喜欢她的艺术作品吗？”安琪儿追问，允许查尔斯从对自己有利的方向自由理解回答。

虽然瑞雯再次用眼神警告了查尔斯，但他只是对她眨眨眼，便回答了安琪儿。“我一向持十分喜欢瑞雯的作品。也许我没有从一开始就支持她作纹身师，但是我从来都很欣赏她的艺术天赋。我认为，她正在完成的这幅作品特别能够代表她作为一名艺术家的成长。非常有冒险精神，非常有针对性。事实上，这一件也许是我的最喜欢的。”

尽管脸上并没有显露出对查尔斯言辞的关注，艾瑞克却立刻抓住了对话中的关键词。冒险精神？针对性？他的第一反应是出言驳斥，但随着瑞雯再次落笔，他注意力又回到了马克笔的轨迹上。

很少有人在评价艾瑞克的原创作品时提及设计的针对性和感性。他平时致力于按照顾客的要求完成毫无瑕疵的作品，因此囊括了许多诸如注重细节、技术过硬的评语，甚至还有对他坚持制作和使用原创针头的称赞。一般这类作品会受到很感性的评论。但是他纹给收藏爱好者的大多完全是他自己的设计。那些作品，尽管在纹身界广受称赞，却从没有被评价为有针对性或冒险精神。

多数时候，是瑞雯的作品被评价为有针对性，甚至是感性。他一直以为这是众人对她的性别抱有成见，但是现在他不确定了。瑞雯为他设计的这个作品对她来说是很勇敢的吗？技术上来说，这是她迄今为止最有野心的设计。她需要进行若干层的上色，繁琐的打雾部分手必须很稳。她要多次连续作业好几小时，具体哪天则视他皮肤恢复的情况而定。

但是冒险精神？针对性？艾瑞克看不出来。雾气盘旋的心脏中伸出两个龙头这种设计完全不似有针对性的样子。他觉得冒险精神还勉强可以同意：龙是沉重的意向，俗到他从没有考虑过要用在自己身上。不仅如此，鉴于她前一天晚上针对他的肌肉线条作出了容错率非常苛刻的修改，这个作品也很容易出现问题。

艾瑞克保持了沉默，众人也不以为意。直到瑞雯开始推他后退，把他连带着转椅滑动到她的工作台边上，艾瑞克才发现自己的注意力分散了。现在安琪儿和瑞雯的哥哥聊得正欢，《墨感》的摄影师正在给相机换镜头。

瑞雯没有对艾瑞克的神游作出任何评价。她在精神上和肢体上都给了他足够的私人空间。但艾瑞克从她工作的进度一眼就能看出自己发呆了一分多钟。她已经把所有用具准备齐全了：盒装一次性手套、喷壶装的酒精和医用消毒水、杯装的墨水颜料，还有凡士林。

她边用酒精给机器进行第三次消毒边用眼神寻求他的许可。艾瑞克伸手抽出一双手套，戴好以后在自己的胸口、肩膀和手臂上依次喷洒了酒精与消毒水。《墨感》的人来之前他就已经把她针头要经过的地方剃干净了。

“好了，老板，”她说，嘴角轻笑，眉头却微皱，“我可以开始了吗？”

艾瑞克抬起头。平日看惯了瑞雯头顶，身高差的调换给他一种奇怪的感觉。他看着她的眼睛说：“除非你想再等上三个月，不然我认为你应当马上开始了。”

“既然如此。”她深吸一口气，用脚勾着转椅的踏板把椅子拉了过来。坐好以后，她启动了机器。

机器突然发出声响，惊动了摄影师和另外两人，但瑞雯只关注着艾瑞克。艾瑞克也只关注着她：“你可以的，瑞雯。”

瑞雯皱着的眉头舒展开来。“我保证，这将是我最好的作品。”

艾瑞克哧地笑了。“我不会强求你的。别玩脱了就行。”

他的毒舌缓解了瑞雯的紧张，以至于她有心情拌嘴道：“我才不担心呢，反正你平常都穿衣服挡着。”

走第一趟针总是最疼的，但艾瑞克心里有所准备。排针刺破表皮把颜料带到真皮层，痛觉铺天盖地，蒙蔽了他的思维。他经历过许多次，已经知道大脑分泌的内啡肽何时会起效，也没有费心掩饰最初的痛苦表情，而是靠观察瑞雯的手来减轻自己的注意力。她一只手在他的身上留下痕迹，另一只手拿着纸巾擦掉多余的颜料和渗血。

“看起来可不轻松，”某人的声音盖过了机器的蜂鸣声。艾瑞克过了一会才意识到说话的是瑞雯的兄长。他瞥了查尔斯一眼，想着该说些什么，但最终选择一言不发，让其他人替他回答。其他人总会接话的，用无意义的噪音填满空气正是众人的习惯。他有点希望瑞雯的图案是纹在他头上的，这样他就不需要旁听了。

“最开始一分钟左右是很疼的，”安琪儿发言到，“适应之后就没那么厉害了。瑞雯正在做割线的部分是最疼的。”

查尔斯紧张地吞了吞口水。艾瑞克偷笑。他考虑是不是要表现得夸张一点，误导这个将要首次纹身的人。最终他没有，但他也没有听安琪儿给查尔斯上纹身初级班。他看着瑞雯的进度，每当针头震动着经过他的锁骨或是肩关节就咬牙忍耐。半响他又重新审视起了设计。

他依稀意识到摄影师在拍照。这一次他艾瑞克没有费心挑起任何话题。纹身机的嗡鸣，相机的喀嚓，都是他疑虑的背景:为什么说这个设计很有针对性呢？是什么让瞎了一只眼的双头龙这种设计免于流俗呢？他与瑞雯并没有谈到过这一点，尽管她说这个图案很适合他。

然后一股寒意兜头浇下。它驱走了疼痛，却远不如疼痛易于接受。龙的双头可以代表他性格的两面。因为是从心脏里腾出，很可能与瑞雯对他内在的看法有关。艾瑞克吞了吞口水，透过着墨水，血迹和凡士林凝视着手稿。独角兽的断角，也许象征真理，正插在一只头颅的眼睛里。另一只头颅虽然爪未带血，却气势汹汹，所以艾瑞克认为它正准备进攻或反击。

艾瑞克身上有许多纹身，但并没有全身都盖满。大部分图案都在他左腿踝骨与髋骨之间，这其中一些是他自己的作品，一些是他与人合作的。他胸口和手臂上的纹身则是从他尊重的艺术家处得来的。据他所知，使用的意向均不是专门为他挑选的。其中一些是抽象图案，还有的是几何图案。艾瑞克最喜欢的是自己参与创作的，帮助颓废波尔塔和PS拼贴画两种风格在圈内崭露头角的几幅作品。

艾瑞克的纹身讲述了他是怎样的一名艺术家和先锋文艺发展者，但它们并不提及他是一个不断与自己天性挣扎的人。但尽管它们并没有揭露他是怎样的一个人，其存在必然地揭露了他是一名犹太戒律冒犯者，甚至是判教徒。

艾瑞克不确定自己是什么感觉。一旦感情变得复杂，他常常处于迷茫状态。他在目睹这个纹身的诞生时感觉又不安又强烈。这是他不能理解的情况。

“停。”

瑞雯立刻停手，她看起来与艾瑞克一样惊异于从他嘴里说出的单词。艾瑞克发现自己嘴里还有更多的话要涌出。

“不要照了，”他说。

疑云笼罩了瑞雯的脸。摄影师放下了相机向安琪儿递去迷茫的一瞥。艾瑞克开始起身。

“你是要休整一下吗？”安琪儿问，注视着艾瑞克把脚放在地上站好的过程。在她身边，瑞雯的哥哥皱着眉头仍在旁观。

艾瑞克没有直视他们，只是用余光扫视周围。他脱下之前的医用手套，把它们合理丢弃在收集污染物的垃圾桶里，转身一言不发地走进了里屋。他听到瑞雯紧跟着说：“嘿，要不你们二位下楼吃点午餐？有消息我马上就会通知你们。”

里屋装修简朴。照明依靠的也是工厂式样的大窗户，允许阳光从后巷里漫射进来。房间里的硬木地板伤痕累累，有半边被一大张二手波斯地毯所覆盖。艾瑞克喜欢坐在上面冥想。他经过地毯走到墙边，用右臂垫着额头倚在墙上，织物在他的脚下感觉很好。隔壁房间依稀传来的交谈的声音，但艾瑞克没有试图理解每个人都说了什么。

艾瑞克深呼吸。

瑞雯进房间时他没有动。她走过来，背靠在同一面墙上，听着他用鼻子呼吸的声音，半晌问道：“唉，刚才怎么回事？”

这种时候麻烦的就是他身边没有人可以替他向瑞雯解释。艾瑞克可以继续保持沉默，但没有人会添补他不愿应对的空白。她有能力，也有可能，会耗到他开口。

“我不知道该怎么解释。”这算是实话。“开始觉得奇怪。”

瑞雯把一只手轻放在他背上：“我们开始之前你吃过东西了吗？”

“那是基本常识，”艾瑞克咕哝道。他没吃。

“所以你是缺乏常识喽？”

艾瑞克的叹息足以回答这个问题，但瑞雯没有放弃话题。“等把你的血糖升上来以后，我们再重新开始。上十五分钟，休十五钟。”

他把头抬离手臂摇了摇。“不，我们今天可以把线割完，开始打雾。但瑞雯，我想把店里清空，不要外人。”

“可你还是必须要给查尔斯作咨询呀。”瑞雯抗议道。

“简单，我们可以咨询完了以后再继续。”艾瑞克转身道，瑞雯的手因此从他的背上滑落。“那花不了多长时间。”

“你显然不了解我哥。”瑞雯嘲笑道。“不过好吧。你想让我跟杂志社的人怎么说？”

“挑他们喜欢的说。”艾瑞克回道，悄然弥漫的怒火驱逐了他无法理解的怪异感。“告诉他们这个纹身太针对我，我觉得受到了窥视。”

瑞雯的目光落在了凡士林内的悬浮着的墨水和血迹上。她开口想要说些什么，但又改变了主意，没有给话出口的机会。她沉默地合拢了嘴唇，眼神里却充满了某种艾瑞克不能理解的情愫。她点头起身，回到了工作室。艾瑞克感激随之而来的私人空间。


	2. 不是针对谁

查尔斯知道自己事情办的不妥当：会议第一天他就早早退场，只留下几句晚上来喝酒的敷衍。不过他在专业领域的声望足以弥补同僚对他的失望。况且就像前一天晚上他与汉克说过的那样，查尔斯乐于旁观对手挑拨离间的把戏。他已经对同事们解释说自己的妹妹就在当地，而她可比别人重要多了。这不是说谎，尽管查尔斯还有纹身的问题要处理。

出租车行驶在波特兰的又一场阴雨中。一路上查尔斯都在试图想出一个计划，使自己脱离这宿命一般的赌注。过去的六个月里，他和瑞雯只是偶尔通话、视频或是在各类社交网站上互掐。除了瑞雯寄来一封没有内容只有截图的电子邮件，证明她一年期未动信托基金，两个人很少提及给查尔斯纹身的事情。瑞雯偶尔问他想要什么图案，或发一些自己构思的草图（它们主要以DNA双螺旋为主题），但是查尔斯从来不回复这类邮件。他认为自己还有机会逃出生天。

出租车终于到达改建过的厂房时正赶上雨歇。一早都在与自己这样的同业佼佼者会面，谈话中激发的灵感让查尔斯情绪高昂。出租车对天气时机的把握让他的心情更加愉快。查尔斯慷慨地支付了车资和小费，面带笑容地跃过几个水坑，冲到了湿漉漉的人行道的另一侧。拉开底层的门，他三步并作两步地上了楼梯。好不容易来早了一次，查尔斯想马上就把纹身这件麻烦解决掉。

门上花窗后面挂着停业的牌子，提醒着查尔斯杂志社的人可能还在，不过门没锁。他无视标志推门而入。

与初次来时相同，明朗空间里弥漫着淡淡的香火气息，给查尔斯一种苦修的印象。尽管瑞雯提到过香气能安抚艾瑞克，但查尔斯眼里他不像是会信教的那种人：也许很自律，但没什么信仰……思绪到这里被打断了：他沿着走廊进入展厅时瑞雯正在与一个陌生人说话。查尔斯只听到对话结尾处一点“心”与“袖子”的内容。不过之后瑞雯的话他听得清清楚楚。

“天啊，我还没发现呢！真是无意之中出精彩。”

“出彩是我们家的传统。”查尔斯插话道，算是介绍自己。他推开门口东方风格的短帘，走进了工作室。

查尔斯眼神一扫，只见他妹妹正站在艾瑞克身前，手摊放在他宽阔胸膛上已有纹身的一侧。她手拿水笔高高站着，他则坐在工匠牌的滚轮圆凳上。艾瑞克没有像其他人一样对查尔斯的到来表现出惊讶，而是从座位上翻眼皮剜了查尔斯一眼。

“瑞雯，”艾瑞克干巴巴说，“你不是领养的吗？”

还真是一言中的，查尔斯想。艾瑞克也许是个目中无人，满身刺青的混蛋，但查尔斯还是很欣赏他的那种敏锐。

“所以你是瑞雯的哥哥喽？你身上有她的作品吗？”

跟查尔斯说话的姑娘十分可人。她肤色较深，留着黑色的直发。查尔斯不确定她是非裔还是拉美裔，也许是混血？她露肩衫的下方沿手臂纹着精致的黑线，昆虫翅膀的图案是仔细按照科学图谱复刻的。她眼睛的颜色是一种饱满的棕，像虎睛石中最暗的色带。查尔斯开始猜测她是不是单身，全靠问题的尴尬才把他引回到话题上来。

不出意外，查尔斯还没来得及开口，瑞雯就送来了警告的一瞥。他不知道怎么回答，或者一旦自己回答了，内容会不会被当作采访记录下来。所以只是面带自己最迷人的微笑，朝记者摇了摇头。至少这个是没法引用的。

“不过你确实是瑞雯的哥哥吧？她没有你的口音。”

“哦，是的。”查尔斯回答，问题总算在安全区内。“我在英格兰渡过了我童年。我们父母搬回美国以后领养的瑞雯。”

“你喜欢她的艺术作品吗？”记者又问。查尔斯真想抓住她棕色的纤纤双手好好亲上一通，这个问题可好回答多了。事实上，他可以用一种答法让在场所有人都满意。

瑞雯的表情依然警觉。查尔斯劝她放弃门艺术时所采用的方式使他没有指责妹妹不信任自己的立场。但查尔斯本无意破坏采访，何况他还指望着瑞雯能够网开一面。

查尔斯对瑞雯使了个眼色，开始大力赞扬起来：“我一直非常喜欢瑞雯的作品。也许我没有从一开始就支持她作纹身师，但是我从来都很欣赏她的艺术天赋。我认为，她正在完成的这幅作品非常能够代表她作为艺术家的成长。非常有冒险精神，非常有针对性。事实上，这一件也许是我的最爱。”

艾瑞克没有如意料之中的冷嘲热讽，而是闪现出一丝难以解读的兴趣。查尔斯注意到了他的反应，好奇他是否难以招架奉承。但艾瑞克的眼神很快蒙上了一层那种人神游时才有的木然。这很新奇，不过安琪儿才是更重要的。

查尔斯擅长闲聊，而且不久就发现安琪儿明显也是如此。但她主次分明，控制着话题围绕瑞雯和他们的身份背景上。瑞雯准备她的工作台时偶尔回头看他们几眼，目光渐渐变得宠爱，甚至是信任、温柔起来。回应的感情从查尔斯的心底油然而生：他多么怀念妹妹对自己的信任！于是他继续与可爱的萨瓦尔多女士聊天，尽其所能地把瑞雯描绘成了一个立志楷模。

安琪儿的目光扫向艾瑞克与瑞雯时查尔斯没有停顿。不过当艾瑞克用喷壶向自己的胸口和手臂喷洒时他说不下去了。艾瑞克裸露的肌肤骤然变得光滑，亮闪闪、湿漉漉地泛着酒精的味道。这情景让查尔斯心脏和胯下都细微又冒失地震了一下。

“他那是干什么呢？”查尔斯问，声音比他意图中的要粗糙。

“用酒精给皮肤消毒。”安琪儿喃喃道，眼睛也是倾慕地放光。“你抓拍到没有？”

摄影师没有回答，换镜头时被抓了个措手不及。还好他眼疾手快举起相机，开拍的时侯正赶上艾瑞克用第二个瓶子喷洒皮肤。“晚上请我喝酒，我保证把照片分享给你。”

“我只是想看看，”安琪儿笑着说，“没想据为己有。”

查尔斯没有办法即求照片又不暴露自己对妹妹师父那不合时宜的想入非非。失望驱使他批判自己。勾引瑞雯的导师会惹她生气，还会使她平日指手画脚自己恋爱事宜的程度火上浇油。更何况没有任何迹象表明艾瑞克喜欢男人。倒不是说对方的性取向能够使查尔斯放弃追求：追求的过程要占乐趣的一半。

“类似医疗程序，不是吗？比起艺术创作更像是在动手术。”

“那你以为是怎么样的呀？”安琪儿质问道，感觉可笑。“纹身是靠针把颜料刺进皮肤里去。那可是人体抵抗病原体的第一道防线。反复刺破它之前不应当尽可能地消毒杀菌吗？”

“当然当然。”查尔斯说，“我想我对瑞雯职业中的许多细节知之甚少。”

他还没来得及说下去，瑞雯的纹身机就响起了高频的嗡嗡声，查尔斯的注意力也从安琪儿转移到了自己妹妹和她师父身上。他们两人小声聊了几句。艾瑞克一定是说了什么鼓励的话：瑞雯抚平了紧锁的眉头，把机器落到了艾瑞克胸前的草稿上。

机器蜂鸣，颜料流淌，艾瑞克的眉头随之猛地一皱。尽管痛楚很快就从他的脸上褪去，但查尔斯还是受到了点惊吓。毕竟艾瑞克是个身上有多处纹身的人。“看起来可不轻松。”

“最开始一分钟左右是很疼的，”安琪儿发言到，“适应之后就没那么厉害了。瑞雯正在做割线的部分是最疼的。”

查尔斯没怎么接触过艾瑞克，不过后者看起来就像那种不轻易喊疼的硬汉。这个认识更使得查尔斯觉得纹身是个坏主意。他看着瑞雯工作，在艾瑞克的皮肤上上刺进颜料，擦走浮色和渗血。甚至在艾瑞克脸上痛苦退去又露出了神游天外的表情后，查尔斯的感情还是尴尬地在钦佩、反感，和…呃…欲望之间徘徊。是的。最后这一项让查尔斯怀疑自己的精神是不是正常。因为他没有很想帮助艾瑞克，只是想擦掉血迹为自己的嘴唇开路。

旁观艾瑞克的痛苦和受苦者对自己扭曲的吸引力让查尔斯下意识地吞了吞口水。他还是头一次堕落到这个地步。他试图把精力集中在瑞雯的表现上，偶尔问安琪儿一些关于流程的问题来转移注意力。计划不久就失效了。瑞雯突然直起身子，把纹身机从艾瑞克皮肤上抬了起来。

“不要照了。”

紧接着瑞雯从艾瑞克身边退离，艾瑞克从椅子上起身。摄影师放下相机，用眼神向安琪儿寻求指示。

“你是要休整一下吗？”安琪儿问，明显十分疑惑。查尔斯从没参观过纹身现场，所以不知道是什么地方出了问题，也不知道艾瑞克的表现是否异常：他脸上的表情依然高深莫测。

艾瑞克照常没有回答任何人的问题。他剥下手上的医用手套扔进污染品垃圾桶，便转身走出工作室，进了里屋。

所有人的都把目光都转向瑞雯。她关掉机器，看起来有点不知所措。不过这表情仅仅在她脸上停留了几秒钟。她很快就耸耸，扯着嘴角露出了一个笑容。她看着安琪儿，拿食指比划着：““嘿，要不你们二位下楼吃点午餐？有消息我马上就会通知你们。”

她没有过多地解释，而是从容不迫地放下机器向艾瑞克藏身的里屋走去。

安琪儿平静地归拢起她的笔记和手机，而后又去拿她的黑皮包。摄影师似乎同样安之若素。他收拾着器材，把镜头一个个地仔细装在带衬垫和隔间的相机包里。只留下查尔斯毫无头绪。事态的进展不可能毫无问题，但对艾瑞克的突然离场所有人都应付自如。很明显，如果查尔斯也学艾瑞克似的一言不发，就什么也打听不到。

“刚才是怎么回事？”

摆弄手包的安琪儿抬头道：“不晓得。艾瑞克把一手牌都捂在他胸口的好肉上。你还不如去问你妹妹。”

“所以说那个，”查尔斯词不达意地用手比划着瑞雯空荡荡的工作台，“算是意外事件？”

“对于大多数人，是的。不过我们见得多了，”摄影师评价道，“有时候我们去采访别人有意义的纹身，像是遗像之类的，氛围就很激动。掉眼泪也什么奇怪的。”

“哼，”安琪儿啧啧道，“我敢跟你打赌，艾瑞克•他妈的•兰瑟不是躲到门后哭鼻子去了。十有八九是他没有耐心又被围观又被采访。大家都知道他疯子似的暴脾气。”

看到查尔斯突然惊惶的表情，她又马上补充：“以前，他以前。我想瑞雯肯定解释得更清楚。呀，你看这都几点了，我们还是到隔壁帅哥们店里尝尝波特兰的全素咖啡吧。”

瑞雯刚从里屋出来，安琪儿和摄影师已经在下楼梯了。她对查尔斯抱歉地笑道：“真是强差人意。”

“发生了什么事？”

瑞雯伸手揽着他的腰，把他拖向展室。两人一起推开暖帘，走到昨天下午几人喝东西时共用的大型厂窗前。窗外乌云低垂，又开始淅淅沥沥地下起雨。假如查尔斯不是习惯了这种天气，怕是要觉得有些沮丧。

“艾瑞克没好好吃饭，”瑞雯叹息着靠在查尔斯的怀里。她的头放在他的胸口，是让人安心又踏实的重量。“官方说法是低血糖。“

查尔斯用胳膊环着瑞雯的腰，把她扶好，又在她的额头印上一个吻。她闻起来仍然是旧时同一款洗发香波的味道。“那我有资格询问非官方的说法么？”

“嗯……”她说，把回答埋在了他的外套里“我也不知道真正的原因。可能…额…查尔斯，艾瑞克是犹太人。”

开始这信息似乎无关紧要。查尔斯看不出纹身和犹太人之间有什么联系。他在脑海中飞快地筛选着能把两件事联系在一起的东西。他想到之后凝重地皱起了眉头：“他有没有在战争中去世的亲人？”

“是，他家里幸存下来的人不多。”瑞雯回答道，从他胸口上抬起来脸，把尖尖的下巴放在他肩膀上。“他是个无神论者，不过把犹太人身份看得很重。”

“所以龙才有两个头？”查尔斯问，始终无法发驱逐在他脑海中阴魂不散的意向。对于查尔斯，能亲眼目睹纹身在氤氲的颜料与血中，流入艾瑞克皮肤的过程，至今仍是一种超现实的体验。

“我猜这也是一种解读吧。”瑞雯点头道，用下巴敲他的肩窝。查尔斯知道她是故意这样。肢体上的不适是肯定的，但在心理上，童年熟悉的恶作剧所带来的作用正好相反。“噢，原来你并没有对安琪儿胡说八道。你是真的很喜欢这个设计，不是吗？”

”我本来不喜欢俗滥的设计，”查尔斯小声道，“但是你作品中的真诚提炼出了这些常见事物的内在品质。也许这让艾瑞克觉得自己受到了窥视。”他安静的语气让这番评价显得有些隐秘。

瑞雯下巴一僵，手抓着查尔斯的胳膊，猛地把自己从他身上推开。用力之大查尔斯都能感觉到她的臀部隔着牛仔裤磕在了窗台下面的墙上。瑞雯瞪着金棕色的眼睛，震惊得合不拢嘴。

“怎么了？”查尔斯反应过来，关切地握住了她的臂弯。他这动作是扶持的意思，查尔斯总是以行动保护瑞雯。

瑞雯惊异地盯着他，目光里甚至带着一点点佩服。她没有松手，激动地低声说：“艾瑞克装作好像是在胡说八道的样子，但他就是这么讲的。”

查尔斯瑟缩了一下，尽可能温和地苦脸道：“有时候，把真话说成笑话，就成了最好的谎话。”

\----

几分钟的呼吸训练以后，艾瑞克有对自己有了足够的信心。当他回到工作室时，习惯迫使他直奔瑞雯的工作台，用杀菌皂把瑞雯还没完成的新草稿擦了一遍。

他想找瑞雯帮忙包扎前胸和手臂，但她正埋头窝在哥哥怀里。通常艾瑞克是个不体贴的混蛋，他自己也清楚这点，不过他还没到要干扰瑞雯从她哥哥那里得来的一点点安宁的地步。查尔斯本人也是个混蛋，但抛开那让人贻笑大方的赌注不谈，他到底是瑞雯的亲人。艾瑞克并不怀疑他们之间的感情。自己用保鲜膜裹图案有点别扭，但艾瑞克可以应付。

有时侯人纹完身会后悔。艾瑞克刚从业，还在熟人家和仓库里的违法派对上练手时，给不少或醒或醉的人身上纹过成对的名字。有些回头客会让他用条幅或是部落图案盖住旧人，然后再在其上或者另一只胳膊上刺新人的名字。艾瑞克认为这种人都是些蠢货：他们不久之后肯定还要后悔，又去做覆盖和激光手术。

但现在，艾瑞克看着瑞雯辛苦描绘的纹身，觉得自己可能也是蠢货之一。作品本身何止不错，但随着它向他逐渐展露内涵，他开始胡思乱想：别人会看透其中多少，自己又为什么这么介意被曝光。艾瑞克身上的其它作品更像是时间轴或是纪念品，记录了他求索的过程。一些早期的作品不太好：就连艾瑞克也有几处覆盖，掩饰了高中时缝衣针与墨汁的痕迹。当年他也得躲着家人和犹太会堂。

表面上看，他所有的纹身都是纯装饰性的，大部分是抽象图案。比如他躯干侧面直到膝盖的黑色横线竖线，还有斜下里与黑色交叉在髋骨的红色线条。这些线条都仿佛是由涂墙用的硬毛刷子刷成。大腿外侧则是一只蓝鸟，飞翔在两个由点阵组成的色块之间，这是一位艾瑞克在维尔茨堡的相识留下的。

他的纹身给人印象深刻的是其新意和技法，而不是主题内涵。瑞雯的纹身则完全不同。它不仅充分展示了她正在发展的手绘与水彩风格，为她今后的创作打下了基础，还讲述了一个故事。

他扯过今天的旧长袖，套头穿好。旧得透亮的棉料摩擦着保鲜膜，令人生厌，但不难容忍。这样他就不用一直看着纹身。

勿论享受私人时刻的瑞雯与查尔斯，艾瑞克还是想尽快把《墨感》的采访收尾。越早结束这件事，越早他能开始给查尔斯做咨询，然后就能越早与瑞雯把线割完。犹豫不决的时机已经过去，反思内省对他毫无帮助。或多或少，他总要与瑞雯的出师纹作出和解。

“你跟杂志社的人交代了没有？”艾瑞克说，问完走到枕木墙的开口处。半开放式的隔断有室内窗台向两侧延伸，常常作为书桌、餐桌，临时吧台和长凳。

瑞雯越过查尔斯的肩头冲他翻了翻白眼。“我去吧。趁在那边，我要给你买一个达尔文做的那种超好吃的代金枪鱼三明治。”

“开张小票。”艾瑞克从善如流地说，绕墙走出门来。“要不拿我钱包去。”

“你那真皮钱包还是别拿去讨嫌了，艾瑞克。”她边说边从查尔斯身边退开，“你怎么就不用生日时我体贴送你的那个呢？那可是我亲手用牛皮胶带粘出来的。”

“我留着，等哪天拆了它把你嘴封起来。”艾瑞克回答。

查尔斯突然乐了：“既然这样，我还真不知道你是怎么把钱包留到现在的。”他的双眼在微笑的脸上明亮得炫目。

瑞雯和查尔斯一定有某种血缘关系，艾瑞克想。因为他们的喜悦中有同样的纯粹，他们的关心总在调侃与嘲弄之中表达，他们那种微笑都好像带着万有引力、磁场力或其它什么同样危险的成分。艾瑞克发现自己心甘情愿地向前几步，停在了离他们两人不过一臂之遥的地方。

“说好的兄妹忠诚呢！”瑞雯控诉到，立刻又亲了亲查尔斯的脸颊，暴露了自己的抗议之假。她叽叽喳喳地问：“你要点什么吗？茶？不含面筋的素点心？女记者安琪儿的电话号码？”

“不了，谢谢。”查尔斯回答，“我还能照顾自己。”

“那是那是。”瑞雯沿着走廊往门口走去，一边还回头说。“我不在，你何不把我给你想的纹身拿给艾瑞克看看？”

一天之前艾瑞克还不会好奇瑞雯针对查尔斯的设计，而只会单纯地想看瑞雯的作品。现在他却想看看她眼中的兄长。如果瑞雯能在认识艾瑞克不过几年的情况下将他解剖的如此透彻，那与查尔斯相识的二十年一定更能说明问题。

查尔斯笑脸瞬间结冰，而后又缓缓融化成平静的表情。等他妹妹关门的声音响过，查尔斯把手臂在胸前一叉，转身对艾瑞克非常小心地说：“你们对这个纹身的态度很严肃啊。”

艾瑞克不为所动。“生计在此。”

这评语让查尔斯回起嘴来明显有些挣扎。艾瑞克偏好沉默，即使是尴尬的沉默，但为了瑞雯他愿意多说几句。“我知道瑞雯有一笔信托基金，但她没跟我说为什么她一整年都不碰那笔钱。我告诉她该等出师以后、能要上价钱了再考虑切断经济，但是她不听。”

很显然，查尔斯不希望谈起这个，但他没有像大多数人一样重心在两脚之间摇摆。相反，他站得很定、下巴挑起、双手插兜，像一个稳重又结实的拳击手，唯把拳头暗藏。

“我恐怕你们两个都不是那种听得进劝的人，”查尔斯无奈地承认，“但吃一年方便面，也就是一年方便面。人都说纹身可是一辈子的事，所以赌注的两方不相称。”

“如果你不满自己这边的筹码，就不该贸然下注。”艾瑞克反驳道。“瑞雯不仅天天吃泡面，还被迫卖了车，搬到朋友家里去住。又找了第二份工，到快餐店去上早班。还把手机的流量也取消了，开始用我的旧三星。当然，最后这个坚持不到一个星期就把她逼疯了。”

查尔斯岿然不动地听艾瑞克罗列瑞雯的种种牺牲，都是些第一世界问题。他的手仍然放在兜里，身体微微前倾，仿佛艾瑞克的话是迎面吹来的海风。

“我得保证她知道自己在干什么。”查尔斯板脸道。“瑞雯有才华，有天赋，长得又漂亮，就该过着众星捧月的日子。她应该生活在纽约、伦敦，巴黎或者柏林，而不是什么靠文青和河狸出名的美国城市。”

“那如果她输了呢？”艾瑞克的血开始翻涌。意识到自己在生气是最有效的。能感到脑子里的保险丝要烧断了，他就可以把怒火掐灭。

“她要是输了，”查尔斯嗤笑的说，“那她也就明白自己想要的根本不是这种生活，自然就会回到纽约。”

“而你现在还是认为她是在白日做梦。”艾瑞克哼道。他转身背对查尔斯，低头进了工作室。“也许是你对她提得条件还不够苛刻。”

“不，拜你所赐，她算是咬住不放了。”查尔斯尾随着艾瑞克，正装皮鞋踩在硬木地板上，发出轻响。他似乎是那种把进攻当作防守的人。

艾瑞克走向他放笔记本电脑、音箱和唱机的台面时，身后的脚步声停了下来。台面上方是书架，四周总是充满了烧与未烧的香料的气息。他面对的格子里陈列着许多长条状的小盒子，或纸制或木制，其中的纸盒还被印上了各种颜色。

艾瑞克不确定自己想要的是昂贵的沉香还是一般檀香，是亚式香还是欧式香。他最后选定了亚式香，取下了一个封盖上烙着中文的小木盒，估摸着在“纽约、伦敦，巴黎或者柏林”，会有某个混蛋把这几个字纹在胳膊或胸口上。

“她知道自己想要的是什么。”艾瑞克边说边揭开盒盖。他抽出两根精致短小的细棒，又关上盒子，把它放回原处。“我不后悔支持她的决定。”

“她根本不清楚什么是对她好。你的心意我感激，但我看你也不甚清楚。”

艾瑞克转身面对查尔斯时手还在牛仔裤的兜里掏打火机。“你昨天还说她取得的进步比在纽约的艺校里大。今天你又说这个——”他把手从兜里抽出来，用打火机指了指自己裹好的肩膀，“是你迄今为止最喜欢的作品。瑞雯知道什么最适合她：从事自己喜欢的行业养活自己。”

“她喜欢的行业里出名的就三样东西，”查尔斯反驳道，声音极其低沉而冷静，“犯蠢、犯法和水手。艾瑞克，这种生活方式远比她应该有的生活低贱。你想一想自己家里人是怎么看你的。”

艾瑞克在想。他在想查尔斯说话的声音，安静的傲慢里带着情绪；查尔斯倾身的方式，不明智地过于接近自己身遭。艾瑞克用拇指按下打火机的转轮：若不这样他便要把一身积蓄的怒火都化作拳头砸在瑞雯兄长的脸上。取而代之的是火星，点燃了挥发的燃料。修长的火舌跃动在打火机金属机身的上方。艾瑞克慢慢默数到十，把香的一端放在了火上。

火苗开始蚕食细棒。艾瑞克关上打火机，放回兜里。他把线香尖端舞动的火想象成自己付诸暴力的欲望，故意在数到十的瞬间把火苗吹灭了。原处腾起袅袅青烟，带来沉香的浓郁。艾瑞克看着轻烟，仿佛看着自己的怒火也在向高高棚顶升腾的过程中散去。他转身背对着查尔斯，把香插在了台面上音箱边的炉子里。

等他做完了一切，艾瑞克也说服了自己：用他伤痕累累的拳头请瑞雯兄长鼻中隔搬家所带来的瞬间快感比不上过后与她修补关系时要花费的力气。转身面对查尔斯时，他发现对方正闭着眼睛，轻捏自己的鼻梁。艾瑞克怀疑查尔斯看不出这种巧合之中有什么好笑之处。

“我刚刚说话很过分。”查尔斯睁开眼说，目光越过自己的拇指和指关节。

艾瑞克点头道：“是，很过分。你不懂。”

“瑞雯告诉我说你是犹太人。”查尔斯承认。他左手抓着右肘，手指仍然拄在鼻梁上。“我很抱歉说了那些话。你应当是作出过很大牺牲。”

艾瑞克耸耸肩。“你不懂”他重复道，因为他不要想起这些。他不要想起自己父母或是任何一位亲属。不，那些是只在过节时才会硬找上他的思绪。这不是他第一次庆幸自己搬到了波特兰这个犹太人之间关系不如在美国东岸那样亲密的地方。在这里即使他听到任何犹太人的语言，也多是中东希伯来语而不是德国依地语[color=Blue]*[/color]。“给我看看瑞雯的设计。”

\----

查尔斯后知后觉地希望自己有要瑞雯买些舒缓神经的甘菊茶。他的胃在翻滚，喉咙也因为恶心而活动。假如艾瑞克对自己有过任何好感，经过刚才他那一番折腾也难以幸存了。就连他在用汗涔涔的手指头展示手机里的图片给艾瑞克看时，查尔斯还对自己说他不在乎这个。不喜欢他的人不知凡几，这算不得什么。为了阐明自己的观点让别人出点血算不得什么。

但如果这真的无所谓，他的胃里也不会乱纠结，喉咙也不会像骚动着蝴蝶翅膀一样想吐了。

享受生物学家圈子里的种种竞争导致的问题就是一旦有人让他觉得不自在，查尔斯没有任何忍耐的经验。一有好弹药，他就会使用。对他们的母亲和继父科特也如此，那男人甚至到了连亲生儿子的探望权也被剥夺的地步。查尔斯像使用自己的魅力那样使用自己的刻薄，一个用来勾人，一个用来辇人。也许瑞雯给艾瑞克的设计因此才如此震撼查尔斯：他在双头的野兽中看到了一点自己的影子。

与他一起看照片时，艾瑞克没有泄漏出任何感情。但查尔斯发现他像是一只受伤的动物，护着伤口似的把身体左侧保持在远离自己的方向。而且他又沉默起来，即使查尔斯正面问起他对瑞雯设计的看法也不回话。设计很美，由双螺旋图案和不规则的飞溅水彩纠缠组成。但这秩序与混乱的美丽舞蹈却让查尔斯即想起了突变又想起了癌症。

正当查尔斯鼓起勇气，要再问艾瑞克对这些设计的想法时，他听到开门声。瑞雯、安琪儿和没被介绍给他的摄影师回来了。人群的出现驱散了两人之间残留的紧张。艾瑞克完全没有理会几个闯入者，继续观察着最后一张图案。这是瑞雯最新发来的设计。安琪儿和摄影师手拿纸杯，歇在了画廊里的的沙发上。

瑞雯一手拿着牛皮纸袋，一手拿着放了三杯饮料的纸托，低头而入。“安琪儿说她想要用我的奇美拉，因为那也是我们俩合作的，这样他们就有足够刊登的材料了。等我出师纹完成以后他们可以再派一个本地摄影师来。”

“食品不能拿进工作室里。”艾瑞克咕哝道，仍然看着查尔斯的手机。“把东西放在窗户边上再过来。”

“但是普莱德小美女向您进献了一杯低卡美式咖啡呦！”瑞雯瑞雯吊着嗓子哼道。她忽视了艾瑞克言辞模糊的指示，把口袋留在了枕木隔墙的台面上，带着饮料托盘走了过来。“你们俩是在交流成人片，还是依然在看我的设计？”

查尔斯巴不得是前者。他好奇艾瑞克喜欢什么类型的录像。当然，长成那副模样，也许要问他演什么样的录像才合适吧？想到这里查尔斯差点被自己的口水呛到。艾瑞克沉默如常，所以查尔斯替他回答道：“是在看你的设计。饮料有我份吗？”

“我就知道你会改变主意。”瑞雯向他点头一乐。“头泡大吉岭！我已经给你加过豆奶了。”

对于查尔斯，她微笑的暖心媲美拿起茶杯时的暖手。“瑞雯，你可真是个人见人爱的小家伙。”

“那是。”瑞雯回答道。她站在查尔斯身旁，俯在艾瑞克的胳膊上去看哥哥的手机。“怎么啦老板？你要跟查尔斯的手机比瞪眼吗？我觉得你胜算可不大。”

艾瑞克叹了口气，眼刀刮向瑞雯。“这可不像你平日的作品。不过是些不同版本的核酸螺旋分子而已。”

艾瑞克的不耐烦显而易见，但查尔斯不知道其原因何在。他没有仔细地花时间看过这些图片，但艾瑞克研究起它们来就像要从每一个线条中翻译出什么外行文一样。

“它们不是针对谁创作的。”瑞雯说，没有因艾瑞克的不耐烦而失望。她似乎与他持相同观点。“查尔斯在生命科学领域工作，主攻遗传学，我就从这个中立地带入手。他一度让我很乏力，任何针对他的作品出来得都不对。我不想把我的愤怒铭刻在他身上。我在等灵感出现，好创作出以爱为基础的东西。”

瑞雯和她的诚实，查尔斯想，觉得自己的心也要随之融化了。很少有人像她那样全方位多元化地目睹过他的所有缺点。在他生命中也没有第二个人像她这样爱他。瑞雯承受着他全力的傲慢与虚荣，却仍然回馈以爱。他因此才这么坚守反对她职业发展的阵地。他想要她幸福。如果他们的关系因此受挫，查尔斯只需提醒自己，他所做的牺牲全是为她好。

“谢谢你，”查尔斯尽自己所能地庄严说道。他真是这么想的。“我也爱你。”

瑞雯回望着他，并非没有受到他的感动。她两眼有些湿润了，但泪水并没有流到要影响睫毛膏的位置上。“查尔斯你快闭嘴。”

遵命！大小姐。他用口型逗她说。效果不错。

另一方面，艾瑞克的脸上终于冒出了一个不在“空白—恼火”这个有限频段里的表情。查尔斯是个阅读表情和肢体语言的专家。正是这项技能，使他尤其擅长取悦朋友、激怒对手。要让查尔斯来描述艾瑞克表现出的情绪，那就是好奇或感兴趣。他是从艾瑞克眼睛上方挑起的眉毛，眉头间加深的皱纹和他眼中一丝查尔斯从未见过的光彩中看出来的。

“系介样么。”艾瑞克说，几乎像是在微笑了。

查尔斯感到自己脸上也不由自主地扯起一个了微笑。原来艾瑞克隐约的口音来自德语。真的，就凭他那方正的额头和脸型，他的身高和宽肩膀，这本应是很明显的。而且有意思，他不是应当用依地语么，怎么说起了德语？倒不是查尔斯觉得自己是犹太语言的专家。

艾瑞克还手机时没看查尔斯，因为他的眼神又回到了瑞雯身上。“那我希望你能加快灵感的进程。我想在五点之前开始查尔斯的咨询。你和我今天晚上要熬夜了。”

“那行。”瑞雯点点头，与查尔斯之间短的温情和愉快又被顽劣所取代了。她眼睛中亮起一阵古灵精怪的火花。

查尔斯防备地把重心转回脚跟；他可太知道这种笑容了。每当瑞雯要做什么她觉得会惹怒查尔斯的事情，这表情就是前奏。她很少弄错。瑞雯眼睛里邪恶的光芒和上挑的嘴角意味着她乐于让他难堪得无地自容。“你能督促艾瑞克吃饭么？我照完相马上就回来干活。”

查尔斯瞥了一眼艾瑞克。“我尽量吧，不过——”

结果他刚回头，就扫见瑞雯抓着上衣的下摆，瞬间把它撩过了头顶。她没穿胸罩。尽管查尔斯确实欣赏和喜爱美丽而饱满的胸部，但是看见瑞雯他整个人都不好了。让它们展示在艾瑞克面前就更是不行。哦不，这比不可想象还要过分。

“瑞雯！我的天啊，你快把衣服穿上！”

她狡黠地大笑起来，但还是是拿衬衫盖住了胸口。“哦上帝，你脸上，查尔斯！你的表情！我真不敢相信你竟然还能这么摆弄艾瑞克！”

随着瑞雯的胸部被盖住，查尔斯又可以自由思考。他意识到，是的，自己刚刚对艾瑞克下手了。他的手透过轻薄的料子能感觉到坚实的肌肉。一只手下方温暖的皮肤带着特殊的光滑。查尔斯把黏在瑞雯身上的惊恐目光挪向自己手臂，顺着胳膊一路看到自己的双手：自己的一只手抓着艾瑞克的上臂，另一只手平放在对方后肩。

慌乱之中查尔斯把艾瑞克扭了个一百八十度，直到他背对瑞雯才罢。

艾瑞克越过肩头俯视着他，说：“看来你不晓得多少人在纹身的时候要给乳头上色。就连我也有一个盖着彩的。”

“也许你是有，但你那是男乳头！还有瑞雯是我妹妹！”查尔斯反驳道，又是觉得伤风败俗，又是像瑞雯计划中那样感到难堪。他把两个手都抽回自己身边，虚握着放在自己砰砰直跳的心脏前方几寸下面一点的地方。

“男乳头……！”瑞雯笑得直咳嗽，话都说不顺了。眼角挤出来的眼泪终于使她的睫毛膏受到了威胁。

“你以为我给她穿衣服纹的身吗？”艾瑞克转身说，“瑞雯什么我没见过。”

“哈，这就真相了。”瑞雯表示赞同，又道，“我可该去让人照相了。”她说完拿衬衫虚捂着胸口，往画廊走去。“查尔斯你得看着艾瑞克吃东西啊！”

“你把衣服穿上！”查尔斯在她身后说，“要是有人进来了怎么办？门都没锁！”但瑞雯没有照做。

“你不想看就别看。”艾瑞克说，“你没浏览过她的作品简介吗？她登过的那些杂志你一本也没见过吗？纹身这个行业经常牵扯到裸体。”

查尔斯摇了摇头。他知道瑞雯发表过作品，也知道这不是艾瑞克的头一个专访，但查尔斯从没打算要鼓励瑞雯在这个领域的工作，所以他只看过她设计出的图案，也只对它们表现出热情，而忽视成品。“艾瑞克，你看，她是我妹妹，我不想让人看见她的胸。怎么这很难理解吗？”

\----

艾瑞克对查尔斯和他错位的骑士精神不抱有丝毫同情。尽管瑞雯是继莫瑞娅之后自己圈子里最受重视的人，他还是决定吵架不值得。艾瑞克无视查尔斯，俯身靠近烧剩一半的线香，向自己招来了一些烟。自从他开始只在社交需要时吸烟，香就成了唯一算得上频繁进出他肺部的烟。

他捡起装着三明治的纸袋和凯蒂特制的美式低咖咖啡走了出去。他不会破坏自己的规矩，在工作的地方用餐。要是查尔斯不愿意看杂志社的摄影师给瑞雯的奇美拉照相，也不关艾瑞克什么事。

到了画廊里，艾瑞克把预约用的本子推到枕木墙里台面的一侧，在另一边放下食品和饮料。他蜷起两只长腿，盘坐在两者之间，安静地观察着摄影师，看他如何利用从工厂大窗户里漫射进来的自然光。此时安琪儿正在帮忙，防止瑞雯的头发落下遮挡住她铺展的背部图案。

瑞雯本希望把奇美拉纹在身前，但她看不出要怎么才能把作品与自己胸形结合，所以也就选择了纹在背上。如今，身披鳞片的母狮仿佛正沿着瑞雯的后背匍匐而下。狮头警惕，但并没有攻击性。是组成母狮尾巴的三条蛇，带着暴烈的攻击性，盘绕在瑞雯整个上背和肩膀处。

一开始，纹身的设计中只有一条蛇，但瑞雯让艾瑞克又加了两条，盖住她双肩。最近她又谈及要让他再加上第二对，像她一直想要的那样，把图案延伸到胸前。艾瑞克想查尔斯肯定不会赞同这种行为。不过他觉得，就凭自己和瑞雯逾越节发生的那次愚蠢透顶的关系，已经可能致使她哥哥考虑将使用暴力作为可行选项。

艾瑞克在这个想法上花了一会。被招惹的时候，查尔斯会切换到拳击的站姿。无论是不是学者，凭借在那方面的知识和出拳的力度，他也许会让艾瑞克很难应付。如果查尔斯的西装外套和正装衬衫下面藏着点肌肉，又能突破到艾瑞克的攻击范围以内，十有八九个子比较矮的那个男人反要把他送进医院。

但这无所谓，因为艾瑞克本没打算还手。他如今不那样做了。至少在他可以控制的范围内是不会了。那万一他失去控制呢？艾瑞克摇头把这个想法抛在脑后。他没有这个选项。

他转而打开三明治的包装，吃起东西。虽然这个口味他吃之前过，但艾瑞克还是每一次都惊异于达尔文能把鹰嘴豆做成三文鱼的味道。素食的另一个好处，就是基本上可以直接算作洁食，倒不是说如今这还有什么意义。艾瑞克是为了母亲才遵守这些个人传统。尽管他并不相信神灵转世之说，但还是想用什么东西来祭奠她，算是他感情用事。因为不消说，打死也没有哪个犹太教的拉比会来给他纹身的工作台祈福，管他是博爱的进步人士，还是拿钱办事的腐败分子。

艾瑞克边吃，边看着查尔斯把暖帘翻到脑后，冒险走出了门口。他身高刚够暖帘垂到他下巴处。它遮挡视线的作用对艾瑞克更有效，是落在他锁骨的高度。暖帘在开放的画廊和他们的私人工作室之间构成一道还算合适的屏障。很多时候，边界概念一团糟的那种人不受它的阻拦。艾瑞克并不介意这点：难听话自有其用处。但他还是希望瑞雯当初并没有使短帘的考验对她哥哥失效。

查尔斯起先是在看摄影师给瑞雯的奇美拉拍照，艾瑞克便继续用余光看那看风景的人。到如今，没有查尔斯提供信息，他对于设计也是毫无头绪。瑞雯也不知道，否则她的设计就早不会仅限于漂亮的核算螺旋。

这算是揭开了一个谜底：如果瑞雯把自己看作是奇美拉，是某种强大的、女性化的存在，可以随心改变自己的外形；而她又能把把艾瑞克看作是双头龙，不断与自己斗争；那么众多的双螺旋之所以显得缺乏往日的深度，就是因为她本人与它们之间并没有什么联系。之前他直觉感到这次的设计有什么特别的地方，但真弄明白还是在她告诉给他以后。这意味着遗传学是查尔斯的课题与爱好，但遗传学并不是他这个人。

这使他面临一个有趣的问题。他想要设计出一个表达查尔斯人格的纹身吗？他得有多了解查尔斯，才好为他设计？或者他只是想在自己习惯的领域里，完成又一幅展示自己高超技术和与之结合的人体结构知识的作品？他不确定。他得在与查尔斯和瑞雯交流的过程中寻找灵感。

让查尔斯知道到他都有些什么出名的作品风格应当会有用。所以艾瑞克在咽下一口三明治后，扭头向右唤道：“查尔斯。”

“嗯？”观察中的人分神看向他。查尔斯眉心竖着一条深深的纹路，两条眉毛都要挤成了一条。他似乎是那种把焦虑挂在眉头的人，大概紧张起来容易头痛。

“你看画册是喜欢印刷版还是电子版？”

查尔斯闻言挑起一条眉毛，“恶魔样”这个形容词一定是专为形容其弧度才发明的。“方便传送的是电子版，没有快捷性方面的顾虑就是印刷版。”

艾瑞克怀疑查尔斯是不是从来没有给出过简单的答案。如果他延续瑞雯神话动物的主题，也许适合查尔斯的是狮子身人面兽。他用闲着的那只手示意沙发一侧的咖啡桌。他和瑞雯总是把比较好、比较多样的作品集合成册放在桌上，方便顾客不用开口索要就可以翻看。

“我希望你把这些看一遍。”艾瑞克保持中性语气道，不难察觉自己开始构思的是的项目有些特别。如果说艾瑞克有什么爱好，莫过于面对有待征服的新挑战。“我桌上有些即时贴，有什么入眼的你可以拿来标记一下。”

查尔斯脸上的焦虑先是化作不悦，又变成了疲倦的怒意。“没错，也许这样我就会暂时忘记全世界都要看到我妹妹袒胸露乳的照片了。”

艾瑞克耸了耸肩。“你知道瑞雯玩的很开，是吧？不少男生女生可不只是看看她的胸部。”

查尔斯只差没用眼神吧他杀死，但艾瑞克提不起在意的精神。也许这意味着查尔斯会怀疑自己曾经亲密接触过瑞雯漂亮的乳房，不过这混蛋活该。

“如果你也有个妹妹，你就明白了。”查尔斯最后反驳道，悄然走向不远处的茶几。

“天啊。”在他走动时瑞雯嘀咕道，“你能别再提我胸吗？”

“我们《墨感》不刊登暴露的照片。”安琪儿轻车熟路地补充到。“太麻烦。如果照到了瑞雯的乳晕，后期都会处理掉。不过，嘿，我们的确出过一期，不小心把一个男人的蛋蛋露出来了。都两年了，我觉得我们艺术总监还在等着被指控‘出版淫秽作品罪’呢！”

瑞雯和安琪儿两个因此窃笑起来。查尔斯则趁机拿起咖啡桌上的四本画册逃回了工作室。艾瑞克心不在焉地看着他，满意自己可以平静地把三明治吃完。可惜等他喝的时候，凯蒂送的美式咖啡已经不怎么热了。要是她过一会儿还在值班，他可得去看看。

几分钟后，摄影师退后表示他拍够了。他甚至还表示可以让查尔斯先检查一遍。这种求和的举动让艾瑞克很是讨厌，但他没有加以评论，而是看着瑞雯穿上了衣服。她的乳形确实很好，他想，但是除了想要沿着她胸线再纹上两条蛇以外，它们与自己的缘分却是尽了。

“查尔斯要是看见你这么盯着我，可会给你开场破肚的。”她靠在台边说。“你感觉怎么样了。”

“对于哥哥来说，他可是有点过于关心你的胸了。”艾瑞克讽刺道。

“嗷，恶心死啦。不过说真的，你还好吧，混蛋？”

艾瑞克向她展示了一下自己的牙齿。世上少有人理解这其实是一个微笑。“好多了。你怎么跟他们说的？”

“我跟他们说你没吃饭。”她叹了口气，“我觉得你后来说的东西怪怪的。哎呀，反正安琪儿说他们报导里也不会用这一段。”

他也觉得自己后来的话很奇怪，但他没有说。最后，他还是信任了瑞雯在处理这种事情上的天赋，也就没抱怨什么。瑞雯拿起日程薄，挨着艾瑞克小心坐下，顾虑着他新纹身的创口和上面的保鲜膜。他们坐着，安静地分享着空间，看着安琪儿和摄影师最后一次收拾好自己的东西；他们的飞机四个小时以后起飞。也许跟他们一起去吃顿晚饭才是明智的举动，但艾瑞克想要把查尔斯的事情处理完，然后继续瑞雯的出师纹。

等杂志社的人准备好了，他和瑞雯从台子上下来把他们送到了门口。安琪儿的笑容和瑞雯的幽默让他几乎有些想要请人吃饭了。几乎。

在下楼往他们租来的车去的时候，安琪儿停了一下。她转身对瑞雯说：“你什么时候有空通知我，我们聊聊。我想找你给我纹点什么。”

“那可好。”瑞雯回答，“不过你最好做又来干正事又来玩的打算！我们可以走一趟‘艺•行’，还得去参观啤酒厂。”

一直到两个人离开以后，瑞雯还是笑个不住。她抱了抱艾瑞克，但保持了他们之前放松的沉默。不用她说艾瑞克也知道安琪儿这样的业内人士想要她的纹身是多重要。他单臂拢着她，低头向她微笑。尽管艾瑞克莫名觉得很累，但他不会干扰她享受这次成就。

走到他们工作台边的时候，瑞雯从他怀里跑了出去，好用她的热情去袭击查尔斯。艾瑞克只听了一会儿，等查尔斯温柔的谴责变成了兄长式的骄傲，就回到墙里台面处，考虑起狮身人面兽的事情。他也许会用瑞雯而不是自己的风格来设计这个纹身。当然，查尔斯大概还在抵制，不愿认真对待此事，所以他设计的第一个图案应当故意很离谱。这很容易。艾瑞克拿过笔和记事本，画起了草图。

“开始咨询吧。”他回头向工作室里说。艾瑞克本以为对方会绕墙走到画廊这边来，但却听到他挪出了身后的椅子。艾瑞克耸耸肩，靠着坐下的转椅转过身：也许查尔斯这个大学教授更加习惯隔着桌子谈话。

查尔斯从对面的座位上望过来，果然看起来像是反客为主了。四本画册在他身前依次排开，上面摞着没有开封的即时贴。他表情冷静，眼睛蓝得像是要刺穿一切。艾瑞克有那么一瞬呆住了。他先是想起了莫瑞娅•麦克塔格特，又想起了自己在纽约时的高中校长。这两个女人哪个也没吃过他的废话，不论他是不是比她们高出很多。

尽管他轻松摆脱了这种感觉，但还是留了印象、起了兴趣。记忆消散后他又继续画起自己笔记本上的文字图案。“看到什么给你灵感的东西没？”

“它们都是优秀的作品。”查尔斯说，“但我没看到哪个适合我的。”

“没关系，我这边在设计一个文字图案。你对斯宾塞体怎么看？也许鉴于你的英国血统该用正圆体？”艾瑞克一边装饰着草图一边说，十分放松，“当然，斯宾塞体是美式的。另外我是在德国学的读写，所以如果你想要流书体或是德印体，也可以选择。”

隔着桌子，艾瑞克听到对方的动作，注意到查尔斯向前俯身时逼近的影子。出乎意料，这他是自一切开始以来首次显现出兴趣。“文字？你知道，我根本就没想过这个。你和瑞雯得画册里都没有多少文字。”

“我们都做文字。”艾瑞克纠正道，“但我们两个都没在咖啡桌上的画册里放纯文字。大多数时候我的文字都整合在作品里，而且有一半看起来根本不像是字：文字会夺去图案的焦点。”

“我觉得我跟瑞雯讨论过这个话题。”查尔斯说，“我浏览了不少字体纹身，但想不出有什么话那么重要，够我烙印在皮肤上。现在你勾起我的好奇心了，你觉得什么文字这么适合我？”

艾瑞克低头看着自己匆忙之中写的斯宾塞体。发挥得不算最好，但那也没必要：它只需要看着漂亮又能表达他的意思就行，而它正是如此。尽管查尔斯注定不会喜欢它的内容，但他需要意识到设计本身是专业级的。艾瑞克把笔夹在耳后，把本子递到查尔斯干练的手中。

上面写着： _我打赌输给了我妹妹，结果就得了这么个二逼纹身。_

“瑞雯告诉过你我的收费标准了，一个小时两百，两小时起。”艾瑞克平静地说，冷眼看着查尔斯脸上的好奇变成惊讶，又迅速变成被压抑的厌恶。“你是个有钱人，四百美元不会让你的钱包瘪上多少。你吃一顿饭可能花的都不只这个数，兴许饭桌上还会有哪国元首。不过，我要是你，还是愿意把钱花得值一点。”

艾瑞克也许无法同情对方，但他能够体会到查尔斯克制着，不把手里那恼人的草图团成一团有多难。艾瑞克知道自己能非常可气，但他也知道自己什么时候是对的。

从笔记本上抬起眼时，查尔斯把脸色藏得很好，但眼里却好像含着蓝色的闪电。他显得鲜活起来：生机勃勃并且十分性感。艾瑞克发觉自己对这个纹身项目比之前要感兴趣多了。

“行。我会配合你。“查尔斯说，话里是怒到极点时人产生的那种完美的自制。他把笔记本上的那页扯了下来，毫不留情地越折越小，变成折痕锋利的方块。

”很好。“艾瑞克坦然答道，“我会让我的助理跟你联系。”

“你最好。”查尔斯回嘴道，推离了桌子。他迅速地起身，把纸揣在兜里时仍带着那种电流的能量。“瑞雯，晚上有空请给我打个电话。我要回酒店跟同事喝两杯。”

“没问题！周六我们停业。如果天气好，你又想要一起野餐的话，我们可以去玫瑰公园。”

查尔斯点头同意，但从取挎包到下楼的过程中再没说话。他身后的楼梯间门几乎是甩上的。

“你还真是个让人难以置信的喷子。”瑞雯干巴巴地评价道，用表情暗示她知道的比艾瑞克说出来的要多。“我觉得你喜欢人家。”

“没，我只是在做自己罢了。”这不算说谎。艾瑞克承认他们之间本能的吸引，但恐怕那像很多话一样，不会从他嘴里说出来。“还有，要开始给泽维尔博士出账单了，先记一百美元：他刚才可是把我的原画带走了！”


End file.
